Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device including an optical conversion layer.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a non-light emission display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, displays an image using an external light. For example, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit. The liquid crystal display panel displays the image using the light provided by the backlight unit.
The liquid crystal display panel includes two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. Two polarizing films are respectively disposed on the two display substrates. The two polarizing films polarize the light emitted from the backlight unit. The light generated by the backlight unit may or may not be transmitted through the liquid crystal display panel depending on the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer.